Closed-circuit television or CCTV is widely used for video security/surveillance, video distribution, distance learning and other applications. Frequently, remote CCTV cameras, for example those mounted in a warehouse or overlooking a parking lot, are wired to a monitoring station which may comprise one or more monitors for watching the video (and sometimes audio) stream, and/or recording equipment (DVR—digital video recording—for example) for capturing and storing the surveillance signals.
Various transmission methods and media are known for transmitting the video signals (which may include audio signals) from the camera to a remote monitor and/or recording system. The different transmission protocols and media offer choices to enable a user to trade off cost, interference immunity, signal loss (i.e., maximum distance), etc. Known transmission media include: coaxial cable (most commonly used), fiber-optic, radio frequency (RF), internet protocol (IP) (which may employ computer network wiring such at CAT-5), wireless, twisted-pair (UTP), etc. UTP would include ordinary telephone wiring, for example of the type terminated with RJ-11 or RJ-45 connectors.
Each of these media requires its own electrical/mechanical connectors. Examples of such connectors include BNC; RJ-11; RJ-45; Fiber-type; RCA etc. and terminals for twisted pair (UTP), coaxial cable, and others. Wireless systems or course have no physical connection between the transmitter and receiver nodes, but they require connections to input signals to the transmitter and, conversely, to output signals from the receiver device. The appropriate connector for a particular application may or may not be built into the camera at the time of manufacture.
In addition, various transmitters, receivers and transceivers are known for conveying video signals. These may be passive (non-amplified) or active, the latter enabling transmission over greater distances. For example, a typical known passive video transmitter will transmit full-motion video up to 1,000 feet over UTP, while the same transmitter used in conjunction with an amplified receiver is reported to operate up to 3,000 feet.
In general, a video surveillance camera has a video output connector or jack, or perhaps two different ones, built into the product. We will refer to such a connector as the “native” connector; the one already on the camera as purchased. A BNC connector is a common native connector. This works fine for connection to transmitters or cables that have a BNC input jack, but is incompatible with other connectors such as RJ-11 or RCA which may be needed for the transmission media (wiring) at hand. Installation of the camera in such applications requires the installer to deploy some kind of adapter, and to install the adapter between the camera and the transmission medium. Installing the adapter requires both electrical connection and mechanical mounting. This kind of activity adds to the time and expense of video camera installation, especially as it may be required at every camera throughout a large facility. Examples are shown in drawing FIGS. 1A and 1B further described below.
The need remains therefore for a fast, simple and convenient way to interface a video camera to a transmission media that requires a connection different from the “native” connector or connector(s) built into the camera at manufacture.